I Just Want to Live
by lpgohanfanatic
Summary: Nobody realized Gohan's last days would be so soon...At least he would be with his father, right? Wrong. Can Goku bring himself to honor Gohan's last wishes?
1. Chapter 1 Truth

A cool wind blew through the lively forest; scattering little drops of dew into the air. Anyone would have thought that the Son family was well and living happily just by looking at the green, lush forest. But that was not to be. Something ill and foul was infested inside. And the outcome wouldn't be pretty or forgiving.

^____________________________________________________________________________^  

Gohan sat on the grass, panting and sweating from his aching chest and head. Every breath he took was painful and shallow. Something rattled from every breath he drew in and let out. His chest felt like it was caving in and then exploding.  He knew he was running a high fever, probably in around 102 degrees, but he didn't feel like it was something to worry about. 

He was so involved in the pain he was feeling and trying to ease it, he didn't sense Piccolo landing behind him on the grass. "Kid, are you okay?" Gohan turned around more than a little shocked, which only made his breathing harder, faster, and more painful. Piccolo's expression was concerned. He knew Gohan had never been sick or at least this sick where he missed his training session.

 "Yeah." His response was winded and strained. He tried to hide the immense pain that racked his body currently. Piccolo snorted, a little irritated at Gohan's stubbornness that he inherited from his father. "No, kid you're not. So stop trying to hide it.  Your energy is abnormal, and I've been spying on you. You've been sick lately; always running to the bathroom and taking breaks between chores. You haven't been feeling well." Gohan just shrugged slightly and stood up on shaky legs, looking at Piccolo. "I'm just a little under the weather Piccolo. Just a cold or something. I'll be fine." 

He flew up into the blue sky toward, only to fall down, when he was few feet in the air. Piccolo caught him before he hit the ground. "Gohan, stop fooling around. You're not just a little under the weather. You're sick and you know it. So stop acting like it's nothing." "Thanks for pointing the obvious, Piccolo. If you want to worry, fine. Now put me down." Gohan said sarcastically. 

"No. I'm taking you up to Dende's. We need to find out what's wrong with you. It may be nothing, but I'd rather be safe than sorry." Piccolo replied icily, but Gohan knew that he was worried. Suddenly, before Gohan could apologize for his words, the young Demi Saiyan tensed up in pain and cried out. Gohan's ebony eyes slipped back into his head as he fell limp from pain. "Gohan? Gohan! Kid!" But Gohan was out cold. Piccolo quickly shot up to the sky and blasted off toward the Lookout.

Every minute during the 5-minute flight, Piccolo would glance down at Gohan, who was taking short breaths and shaking slightly. His pale face was even paler than normal and it was scrunched up in obvious and intense pain. That wasn't the worst part either, even though it pained Piccolo to see his friend like this. Gohan's breathing sounding like fluid had built up in his lungs and windpipe. Piccolo frowned before biting his lip in worry. _'Kid, please be alright.' Upon landing on the tile floor of the Lookout, he immediately laid Gohan on his back. _

"Dende! Get over here!" Piccolo hollered out at the little Namek. Dende came running as fast as his little legs could carry his body. "Piccolo, what's wrong with Gohan?" Dende said nervously as he stared at Gohan's still body, barely breathing. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Piccolo didn't mean to sound so gruff, but he was deeply apprehensive about Gohan's health. Dende checked Gohan's vital signs and his respiratory. After a 15-minute evaluation, Dende sighed sadly. 

"I'm sorry Piccolo. I can't do anything. He's really sick. His fever is 103 and rising. He's in a lot of pain. The infection and bacteria must be too strong for him to fight. I don't understand how or why he caught this, but it seems too strong for him to fend off. He's dying." Dende started crying softly after speaking. Piccolo was shocked to hear that his best friend was dying; too shocked to comfort Dende. 

Gohan had always come through; he made it through every battle and now he was dying because of a stupid infection. Gohan started to stir after a few minutes of quietness. "What happened?" he said weakly as he sat up slowly. "Gohan, you're sick. Really sick. There's nothing we can do. You're dying." Dende explained miserably. "What!?" 

Gohan's eyes dulled as he took in the news; he looked down, emotions running through his racing mind. Piccolo and Dende looked sadly at the young Saiyan warrior. Gohan glanced at Piccolo, noticing that his eyes were sad. Gohan brought his eyes back down, not wanting to see the sadness and grief flooding Piccolo's eyes. "Kid, I think you better go home now." "Yeah, sure." Piccolo gently picked up Gohan and moved him to his back; Gohan held on, as he couldn't fly, and they started to zoom off. 

_'I don't want to be treated differently because of this. I just want to live.'_ Gohan thought, forgetting that Piccolo had a mind link with him. "What?" Piccolo glanced up at Gohan. "Oh, sorry." Piccolo didn't give up easily, though. "What did you mean by that?" 

Gohan let out a deep breath, fluid rattling slightly, before answering. "Well, Piccolo, I don't want anybody to be sorry for me. I don't people to treat me differently at all." Piccolo showed little shock and surprise but he sure felt it. "I guess you have a point." 

Shortly after the conversation ended, Gohan and Piccolo arrived at his house; Piccolo walked in with Gohan on his back. Chi-Chi turned from the sink and spotted them. "GOHAN!" shrieked Chi-Chi. She fainted onto the hard wood floor. Piccolo walked into Gohan's large room and laid him on his bed.

"Thanks, Piccolo." Already Gohan's soft voice was hoarse and ghostly. Piccolo nodded and turned to leave, as he was upset, when Gohan made a small pained noise. Piccolo spun around to see Gohan tensed up and eyes tightly closed as pain ripped through his small and frail body. Then he relaxed. "Gohan?"

 Gohan had passed out from the intense pain from the disease. Piccolo clenched his fists and flew out the open window in Gohan's room with no destination in mind. Gohan woke up a few hours later in his twin bed, with a cold rag on his forehead and a pounding headache. He knew he was really sick and was going to die soon. It didn't bother him because he could see his dad again. But what about Goten; Goten was too little to understand that Gohan was dying. And he worshiped Gohan. Goten would be crushed when Gohan died. Maybe Goku could help him?

**3 Days later **

Everybody knew that Gohan was dying, and he was slowing fading away. They had come by after learning the news from Piccolo. Try as they might, Gohan refused to let them feel sorry for him. He couldn't spar, and he sometimes had a glazed look in his eyes like he was somewhere else. He was sleeping a lot more than normal and he didn't eat as much as he usually did. 

Piccolo felt hopeless. Chi-Chi had just lost her husband and now was going to lose her oldest son. Piccolo felt a little sympathy and pity at the widow. But the only person that didn't know about Gohan's severe illness was Goku. He hadn't contacted them at all since the Cell Games and by the looks of it; it meant he had been training. Piccolo knew how hard it would be for Goku when he found out. And that could be when Gohan finally passed over. Piccolo knew that Gohan's time was coming soon; it was only a matter of time.

 One warm day Gohan was laying outside in the sunshine, trying to enjoy his last few days on Earth. Goten was lying next to him, a little sad. Nobody told him that Gohan was going to die; all they said was that he would be really sick for a while. The sun-warmed grass beneath them kept them comfortable or as comfortable as possible for Gohan. "Go'an? Why bon't po'ple be fad?" Goten asked sadly. Gohan sighed before answering. "Well, Goten, I want to live like nothing is happening. I just want to live without people being scared." Goten nodded. "Oh. Okay." Goten yawned and curled up next to Gohan. Goten fell sound asleep. So did Gohan. Chi-Chi walked outside to see what they were doing. A tear trickled down her cheek as she saw her two sons sleep for what might be the last time.

**The Otherworld **

Goku was busy training with Pikon, exchanging hard punches and fast kicks. King Kai was bored of watching them spar and decided to take a look at Goku's family, wondering how they were handling things. He peered into the crystal pond. What he saw next was bad. Gohan was in his bed, sitting up, gasping for air through his fluid filled lungs. Goten was watching tearfully as Gohan clenched his sheets in pain. Sweat dripped slowly off his forehead from his constant fever and effort. King Kai gulped. 

"Goku! Get over here!" shrieked King Kai after a few moments. Goku walked over, confusion taking over his features. "What's wrong King Kai?" asked Goku. "Take a look at your family." King Kai replied, pointing his finger at the crystal pond. Gohan was still struggling to breathe. Goten was rubbing his back as instructed to do so by Chi-Chi if Gohan needed it. "King Kai, what's wrong with Gohan?" Goku asked apprehensively. King Kai sighed sadly, "Goku, he's really sick. In fact, he's dying. So he'll be up here soon." 

It took a few moments for it to sink in. "But how did he get so sick? He's never gotten sick before." King Kai thought for a moment. "I think… he caught something that Saiyans are prone to catching. He probably caught it on Namek, but it never showed up. It probably lay dormant. Goku, would you like to speak with him before he goes? That might help him before his death. He only has a few days left." Goku nodded and swallowed before answering, "Sure, King Kai. One question-who's the little boy?" "He's your new son." King Kai said. "What?! So I have another son? Cool!" King Kai nodded, "Now place a hand on my shoulder."  

_'Gohan?'_ Goku's rich voice rang through the room. _'Daddy?'_ Gohan's voice was weak and quiet, unlike the energy usually heard. Goku laughed, a little, _'Yep. It's me. King Kai told me everything. I just wanted to talk with you before you…die.' 'Oh. But Daddy, you need to come here. Goten, he's your new son.' 'King Kai just explained that to me.' 'He's way too little to know what's going on. When I die, he's going to take it very hard. And Mom misses you. You died a few months ago and now she's going to lose me too. You really need to come back.'_

Goku was speechless. _'Gohan…I will come back.' 'Thanks, Daddy. I-.' _Before Gohan could continue, a fit of coughing and gagging seized him. _'Gohan?!' _Gohan coughed once more before passing out. Goku backed away from King Kai and leaned against the tree. He slid down in shock and did something he never did before. He cried.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

How's that?! A little short, yes, but it's better. Check out all of my stories; they're reposted, and updated! L8r. Oh, check out Ch.5 for comments.


	2. Chapter 2 Goku's Revival

And just to let you know Gohan is 11, almost 12.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_'Hello? Piccolo?'_ Goku asked a little sorrowfully. _'Goku? What do you want?' 'I just talked to Gohan. I know he's sick. But he asked me to do him a favor. Goten is too little to understand that Gohan's not going to come back. And Chi-Chi just lost me and now Gohan… So wish me back, please. Have Dende contact the Nameks.' 'Sure, Goku.' 'Thanks.' _

Piccolo quickly contacted Dende and asked him to contact the Nameks. _'Great Elder? Can you hear me? It's Dende.' 'Why…Dende! How are you?' 'Good. But I have to ask you something. Can you summon the Dragon? We need you to wish the great Son Goku back.' '…Yes.' 'Thank you.'_

Minutes later, Goku appeared in front of the Son House. Chi-Chi and Goten came running out. "Goku! You're back!" Goku hugged Chi-Chi, "Yes. For good, too." Goten was peering at Goku nervously. "Are you Goten?" Goten nodded. "I'm Goku, your dad."   

Goten ran up to Goku and put his arms around him. They hugged. "Goten, how's Gohan?" Goten's bottom lip started trembling. "He's in his room sleeping because he can't breathe very well." 

Goku turned to Chi-Chi, "I'm going to see Gohan." "He's resting in his room." Goku nodded solemnly. Before he got through the doorway, Vegeta neutrally told him without care, "Kakarott, that brat of yours may just have a chance. That woman of mine has been working on a cure." Said Vegeta. Goku smiled weakly, "I hope so." 

The rest of the Z fighters walked into the hallway connecting to Gohan's room and stayed there. They decided Gohan needed some time alone with Goku. Goku walked up to the door to Gohan's room. When he opened the door, he was surprised at how pale and fragile Gohan looked. 

"Gohan?" he said softly, wondering if he son was even awake. The young boy stirred a little in his bed, "Daddy?" "Gohan, I'm back." "Hey, dad." Gohan coughed violently as he got those words out. Goku walked over to Gohan and stroked his hair. Goku decided to sit on Gohan's bed and lean against the wall. Goku picked up a storybook that Goten had been trying to read to Gohan earlier. 

Goten hopped onto the bed with Goku and Gohan and snuggled next to Gohan. Gohan slowly wrapped his arm around Goten. Goten fell asleep immediately. Goku read through the whole story. He checked on them often, while reading the story to see how they were doing. Gohan seemed to have fallen asleep.  

After he finished the story, Goku placed the book on Gohan's desk and decided sleep. He started snoring soon after. Gohan's hand gripped Goku's as they slept. Two hours later Gohan woke up from his sleep and started coughing violently. He quickly sat up in his bed, trying to bring up the fluid. He couldn't stop. Goku rubbed his back, just as Chi-Chi instructed him to do earlier.

He finally stopped, laid back and fell into a deep troubled sleep. Looking at his sons, Goku felt sad knowing that Gohan was going to die soon, and so young. Truth be told, Piccolo was more of a father to Gohan than he was. He was dead for a whole year and than came back and fought. After that, Krillin, Bulma, and Gohan went to Namek. 

When Goku finally caught up with them, he fought the whole time. Then they spent 3 years training for the Androids. When they finally came, Goku had gotten sick and then he and Gohan trained for a whole year. A whole year. Then they had 6 days of rest and 3 days of training. 

_Flashback_

_"Come on Gohan! We only have 3 months left!" Goku hollered, a little angrily, across the field at Gohan. Gohan was on his hands and knees, panting heavily. They had been training for 15 hours without any breaks. He was exhausted. Goku hadn't let him take a break at all the past few days. At this rate, Gohan would die of energy loss before the Androids came. And that wasn't a joke._

_"Goku! That's enough for him!" Piccolo yelled heatedly at Goku. 'Doesn't he know Gohan doesn't have as much stamina as he does?!' "No! We have to keep training!" Goku responded crossly. Gohan meanwhile started to get up to his feet. Goku grinned, somewhat like Vegeta, "Now power back up so we can continue our training!" _

_Gohan tried to, but he only got a little power, before falling onto his stomach, unconscious. "Gohan!" Piccolo sprinted over to his pupil and picked him up gently. He glared at Goku, before leaving for the Son House. Goku just stood there, trying to contemplate what had happened. _

_End flashback _

 Looking back at that day so long ago, Goku felt sick and ashamed at his attitude. Gohan had been forced to grow up so fast. He had matured into an adult by the age of 8. And Goku didn't help by forcing him to train constantly. Gohan had seen so many deaths and battles in his life. And he had brushed death too many times. And he was only 11. 

_Flashback_

_Goku walked over to his son; he was just lying there. "Gohan! Eat it! It's a Senzu!" Goku got no response. Goku then realized Gohan had broken his neck. Probably from the big guy. Goku knew he had to heal Gohan fast. Gently, he dropped the Senzu in Gohan's mouth. Gohan tried to swallow and succeeded. _

End Flashback  

 That was the closest Gohan had gotten to death. Goku cringed. He was 6 at the time. Nobody at that age should be forced to fight and nearly die. Goku rubbed his son's head gently and telepathically apologized for him never being there. 'It's okay Dad. The Earth wouldn't be here if it weren't for you.' Goku smiled at his son and continued rubbing his head. 

Gohan started to gag and cough while Goku rubbed his back again, but it was clear. It was time for him to go. All the Z fighters gathered in the room to be with the ill demi-saiyan as Chi-Chi ran downstairs to answer the phone, which was ringing violently. "Hello?" asked Chi-Chi. "Hi Chi-Chi, this is Bulma. I found a cure for the disease!"

^______________________________________________________________________^

Read on! All reviews, etc. will be mentioned in Chapter 5.


	3. Chapter 3 Better?

"You what?" squeaked Chi-Chi, her airway blocked. "I found a cure for the disease. I need to come over as soon as possible. I'm already on my way." Replied Bulma quickly. The hum of engines was heard in the background. "Yeah, please, hurry right over. Goodbye." Said Chi-Chi in a faint sort of voice. She quickly ran up the stairs. 

"Goku!!" shrieked Chi-Chi, running through the hall. In Gohan's room Goku woke up with a start. He glanced down at Gohan to make sure nothing had happened. "Huh?" He looked toward the wooden door, hearing his wife's shrill voice echo through the house. Chi-Chi threw the door open, appearing, her dress wrinkled and hair everywhere. "Goku! Bulma found a cure! She's on her way!" Goku jumped out of the bed. "Really?!" Goku leaped into the air, "Alright! He's going to live!"

Then, in a softer and quieter tone he told Gohan, who was somewhat awake that he was going to live, "Gohan, Bulma found a cure. You're going to live." Gohan smiled, a sign that the Z fighters had not seen since he had become bedridden. Piccolo grinned slightly at his young student who looked like he was going to beat this disease after all. 

Suddenly a loud rumble rolled through the room. Goku rubbed his stomach. "Hey, anybody want something to eat?" asked Goku sheepishly. For once Chi-Chi didn't say anything. Krillin nodded. Piccolo rolled his eyes, not wanting to see the Saiyans eat, but still followed them.

After they all started eating the doorbell rang loudly. Chi-Chi knocked her chair over in her haste to the door. She quickly disregarded it and ran to the door. She opened. Bulma was standing there, a bag in her hand. "Hi Chi-Chi. Can I see Gohan now?" Bulma asked hurriedly. "Of course." Chi-Chi told Bulma to go right to his room. 

Bulma walked in to his room and sighed, "This may be harder than I thought." For Gohan was so pale that Bulma was almost sure that he was dead. But he wasn't. Gohan was hanging on. Barely. Bulma opened her bag, pulled out a small bottle of pink liquid and quickly started an IV for him. Gohan wasn't able to drink or eat anything at the moment. He didn't have the strength.

Gohan smiled and weakly said, "Thank you." "Sure kid. Now get some rest. You should be on your feet in a few days." She left Gohan's room quietly and walked to the kitchen. "Well, how is he?" asked Chi-Chi anxiously. Everyone was waiting outside the door. "Relax, Chi-Chi." said Bulma, "He's going to be fine." Everybody cheered including Piccolo. "I'll be back in a few days to see him." Said Bulma. 

**Next morning **

            Goku woke up and walked to his son's room, just to see how he was doing. He wasn't there. 'Where is he?' he thought panicking. The window was open so Goku got curious. Sure enough he saw Gohan flying off to the mountain. Goku sped after him. "Gohan!" he called out. Gohan stopped and turned around, surprised that someone had caught him. He frowned slightly. "Ahh, I guess you caught me." He said grumpily. Goku laughed, "No, let's keep on flying. Chi-Chi shouldn't find out." Gohan nodded, before stating softly, "Thanks for coming back, Dad." Goku blinked, "Who me? Oh, sure no problem." 

All of the sudden a loud voice boomed out across the area (causing both to cover their Saiyan ears); the VOICE OF DOOM! "GOHAN?!" It was Chi-Chi. They turned around and flew back down to the house, gulping. "Gohan! What do you think you're doing? You'll still sick." Asked Chi-Chi with an angry look on her face, when they landed. Gohan sighed, "Ah, Mom I'm not sick anymore. I'm fine." 

"Yeah Chi-Chi he's fine. He energy level is normal again." Said Goku. Chi-Chi glared at them, before responding, "Fine! If he gets sick again Goku, it will be your fault." She stomped back into the house, turning in the doorway, "And leave Goten alone. He's studying." Goku and Gohan looked at each other and blinked, dumfounded. When did Goten start studying? 

They both shrugged and flew off toward the mountain. "Race you!" Goku shouted at Gohan, before blasting off. Gohan gaped, before gathering his ki and blasting off, right behind Goku.

When they arrived at the river, they started to take off their gis and boots. They couldn't wait to go fishing.  But they didn't see Piccolo land behind them. "Gohan?! What? You're up already?" Gohan and Goku both spun around startled. 

Gohan laughed sheepishly, "Yeah I'm feeling a lot better." "I see that kid. I guess Bulma's cure worked better than she thought." Replied Piccolo. Before Gohan could respond, Goku dived into the water and motioned for Gohan to follow him. Gohan jumped in as well, ignoring Piccolo.. A few minutes later, when they resurfaced, Goku and Gohan were carrying very large fish. Gohan's was bigger. Piccolo laughed slightly at the two, both were wet, and had big grins on their faces. "Do you want to spar kid?" asked Piccolo. "Sure." Gohan said. Gohan put his gi on and got ready for Piccolo. 

Both launched themselves at each other while Goku watched. After 3 hours both Piccolo and Gohan landed on the ground. "GOHAN!!! GOKU!!" hollered Chi-Chi. All three covered their ears and winced at the sound. "Well, see you later Piccolo." Gohan and Goku left and landed back at their house just in time for dinner. After about 60 platters of chicken, both Saiyans walked to shower and took their baths. Afterwards Gohan climbed into his bed. Goku watched from the doorway thinking, 'Things are finally back to normal.' Smiling Goku walked to his room. 

**Few days later **

Goku awoke to sunshine streaming through his bedroom window. He went to if Gohan was awake yet. Goku walked into Gohan's room only to find that the young hybrid was lying on the floor panting. Goku ran to his son, "Gohan!" Goku lifted him up off the ground discovering that Gohan was running a high fever. Goku teleported to Bulma's to ask her what was going on. He was scared for Gohan.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Word of the day: BIG


	4. Chapter 4 Relaspe

BE PART OF SOMETHNG BIG!!! THE BIG UPDATE!

^____________________________________________________________________________^

Goku appeared at Capsule Corporation's main lab; Goku could feel her ki in her medical lab. He pushed the door open, still carrying Gohan in his arms. He found Bulma was busy humming and working on an experiment. "Bulma!" Goku yelled frantically, getting Bulma's attention. Bulma spun around, surprised. 

She immediately knew something was wrong with Gohan once she saw him, limp, in Goku's arms. "Gohan?! Goku, what happened?" she asked, getting the cure for the disease out. "I…I don't know. All I know is that I walked into his room and I found him on the floor panting with a fever." Goku half-yelled.

            "I can see that. He's in worse shape than before. I think he had a relapse. He got up too early." Bulma stated knowingly. Before Goku could ask any more questions about Gohan's critical condition, Gohan started to cough violently, hacking on phlegm and fluid. 

Bulma grabbed Gohan and with Goku's help, laid him on an elevated bed. She gave him a mask to breathe with. She lifted up his head and strapped it on. He took several quick, uneasy breaths of oxygen. Seconds after, he quit coughing. Goku rubbed his head as he laid back. Gohan opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes rolled back into his head. "Gohan?!" Goku looked over at Bulma. 

She rushed over. Quickly, she hooked him up to many machines that monitored his vitals and gave him the same pink medicine as she had done two days before. Only this time she added a blue liquid to help fight any bacteria other than the disease. Goku chewed his nails nervously, "Is he going to be okay?" Bulma looked down at the tile floor and concentrated on a spot, "To tell you the truth Goku, I don't know. This is worse than last time."

As soon as he heard those words enter his ears, he slumped down to the floor and cried. Just then Vegeta came into the lab. "Kakarott! Don't tell me your brat is sick again." Bulma slammed the frying pan down hard on Vegeta's head. "OW! Woman! What was that for?!" Vegeta angrily yelled, rubbing his lump on his head. 

"My name isn't woman! And he's sick again! So either be nice or get out!" Bulma responded back, her voice rising. Vegeta grumbled and stalked out. Gohan started to stir in the bed. He slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?" he managed to say weakly through the pain. Goku leaned over to him and said, "You've had a relapse." "Oh. Bu-." Gohan started to gag and cough again. 

Goku shot a glance to Bulma, panic filling his features. Bulma grabbed an inhaler from the counter and ran to Gohan's bedside. She placed it in his mouth and told him to breath. Gohan struggled to get the medication in. As soon as he did he stopped coughing. Before anyone could say anything, the doorbell rang and the whole Z gang was standing there. 

They had sensed Gohan's energy signal drop drastically and had sped over to Capsule Corporation in fear for Gohan. They walked hastily into the bedroom in which Gohan was. They all were surprised at how bad he looked. He looked worse than the first time. Gohan stirred softly and woke up once more. "Hi guys." He muttered too weak to raise his voice. He lay back down.

 Goku walked numbly over to Piccolo and the others, "Hi guys." "Goku? How bad?" Krillin asked. Goku shook his head. Gohan opened his mouth to speak, when he suddenly let out a gasp. Then Gohan stopped breathing. They all turned around and stared at his bedside. Goku rushed forward and grabbed Gohan's tail, which was hanging limply off the bed and yanked hard. Gohan tensed up and let out several harsh coughs. After a few gasps of air, Gohan started breathing again. Everybody was shaken.

 Bulma quickly hooked up the life support machine to prevent anything else from happening. Gohan opened his eyes and looked around. But everybody was outside the room, too worried to stay in there. Goku was standing against the wall, fighting back tears. The others were just hoping and praying that a miracle would occur. Deep in their hearts, they knew it was a slim chance that Gohan would make it through the night. 

Back inside Gohan's care room, the phone rang and Bulma answered it hesitantly, unsure if Gohan would stop breathing or something. It was Chi-Chi. "BULMA! I can't find Gohan and Goku? Are they there?" screeched Chi-Chi, worried. Bulma grimaced, "Yeah. They here. But…uh…Chi-Chi, listen, Gohan's sick again, though. Can you come over? I have a bad feeling. I really think this is it." After a few moments of silent shock, Chi-Chi managed to speak softly, "Yeah." Chi-Chi hung up the phone, grabbed Goten rapidly, rushed into the family car even though she didn't have a license, and sped off. 

Back at Capsule Corporation, Gohan's breathing was getting steadily worse as the bacteria ravaged his weak system. "Bulma, what exactly does Gohan have?" asked Goku, trying to keep his attention away from Gohan's breathing. "Well, it's like pneumonia. He probably picked up a Saiyan virus form on Namek. It's the only logical conclusion." "Oh." Goku dropped his gaze to the floor. "D-da-d." Goku looked up. Gohan was looking at him, his eyes half open. 

Goku rushed over, "What are you doing up? You should be asleep." Gohan shrugged slightly, "I don't feel like laying down." Goku nodded slowly and hugged his son. Gohan slowly wrapped his arms around him. "Now lay down." Said Goku kindly, but sternly. Gohan lay down and soon after fell asleep. Goku stroked his son's stubborn hair and smiled. He knew Gohan would get better. He had to. Goku didn't know what he would do without his son. 

The door slammed opened and Chi-Chi came running in. She grabbed Gohan and started hugging him. She was crushing him, so Goku reached out and grabbed her off of Gohan. He looked toward Bulma. Bulma quickly gave her a sedated formula to put her to sleep. Chi-Chi would do more harm than good to Gohan. She collapsed instantly. Goku carried her off to a spare bedroom. He came back in to see that Gohan was coughing violently again. 

Bulma was standing over him, treating him. Bulma gave him some green medicine and he fell back to sleep. But something was wrong. He didn't wake up two days later. He didn't even stir. Bulma checked his vital signs to find that he had fallen into a deep coma. Bulma tried a shot that would boost his vital signs and hopefully bring him out of the coma. The medicine didn't work. It barely boosted his signs. Goku slumped into a chair and started sobbing as he learned the shot didn't work.

Bulma was distraught. She had thought that would work. Then again, she had thought that Gohan wouldn't live the night two days earlier. But this was bad. Gohan would eventually stop breathing as his body succumbed to the disease. It was only a matter of time. And everyone knew it.

 Krillin came in to comfort Goku. Goku just sat, thinking about Gohan and what he had gone through. "Goku, I hate to say this. But we…you might want to put Gohan out of his misery by taking him off life support." Bulma told Goku gently. Goku shook his head, "How could you even think I would do that?!" Bulma didn't answer. Breaking the silence, Krillin spoke up, "Goku, couldn't we get Dende to heal Gohan?" Piccolo had walked in from the hallway, hearing what Krillin had said. "No, that wouldn't work." Said Piccolo. Krillin's smile faded away. Piccolo continued, "As much as I would like it to work, Dende can't do anything about poison or illness." "That's true." Said Goku despondently. 

Suddenly Gohan started gasping for air. Bulma shoved everyone out, leaving Goku alone with Gohan. Goku scooted closer over to Gohan's bed. Deep in thought, Goku was suddenly startled by Gohan's voice in his head. _'Dad?' 'Gohan? What-how can you…?' 'You're an idiot.' 'I already knew that. What do you want?' 'Before I die, I want to see the waterfall one last time.' _Goku was a little surprised that Gohan was so calm. _'I will.'_

 "Bulma do you have any thing Gohan should take with him? I'm taking him to the waterfall." Bulma looked up and said, "I have one thing for him. It's a life support system that is very small." Bulma handed him the system and with his help, hooked Gohan up. Goku lifted Gohan out of the bed and flew out the window toward the magnificent. They landed a few minutes later. Goku had Gohan sit up against his chest. Gohan's small hand slowly grasped Goku's. Gohan smiled slightly in his sleep. Goku fell asleep; unaware of what was about to happen. Gohan woke up a few minutes later, the first time in two days. 

He saw that Goku had fallen asleep and that they were by the grand beautiful waterfall. Gohan kept still too weak to move. He could barely breath. Gohan stared at the beautiful forest, trying to take in the sight before he moved to the next dimension. Gohan closed his eyes sadly. 

In the Otherworld, the Grand Kai looked down at Goku and Gohan. "Maybe I'll help them a little bit." On Earth, Gohan suddenly opened his eyes, aware of the energy flowing through him. He pulled out the life support system. He blinked a few times. Gohan was startled. He could actually breath. Then he felt movement behind him. He turned his head and his eyes met with Goku's startled black orbs. "Gohan?! You…" Gohan said simply, " I have no idea what happened." 

"I think…the Kais have something to do with this." None of the two really cared. Gohan was better and Goku was here to stay.

            Read on!               


	5. Chapter 5 Conclusion

Well, here it is. The last chapter of I Just Want to Live. Actually it is the epilogue. Enjoy. Comments at the end.

^______________________________________________________________________^

The day after Gohan was granted the right to live by the Grand Kai, the entire Son family held a _'Congratulations Gohan!' _party. Everyone came, including Vegeta. Chi-Chi made the biggest cake they had ever seen. She also cooked up a storm. 

Shortly into the party, Vegeta and Gohan got into it. "BRAT! That is my chicken!" "Who says!?" "I say! I'm the prince of all Saiyans! And you're a Saiyan!" "Oh shut up already! You may be the prince, but you are still weaker than me!" Vegeta was pissed.

"How dare you?!" "Oh kiss my ass!" Vegeta went to punch Gohan, but was cut off by…THE FRYING PAN OF DOOM! "Ow. Woman!" Chi-Chi continued smacking him. 

Piccolo kept a close eye on Gohan. He was watching for anything-short breaths, etc. Goku did too. But Gohan showed no signs of weakness. The day faded into night and the Son family fell asleep. Goku fell asleep after checking on Gohan. _'Good night, son.'_

^______________________________________________________________________^   

Now for the comments.

**Silvertress-Thanks! I was still learning how to format the story at the time. But thanks anyway. And Dende couldn't heal Gohan because he can't do anything about disease or poison. I messed up with Goten. But not this time. ****J **

**The Freaky Humor-Thanks!**

**Ggmaxwell1313-I did! Thanks for your review!**

**Shinnama1-Um…thanks…**

**TheShadowPanther-See?! I didn't let him die! I would never do that! Wait…never mind…there are several stories of Gohan dying. 'Gohan's Goodbye', 'Friends Forever', and 'Piccolo's Heartbeat' are stories where Gohan does die. Thanks!**

**Cesna Rose-Yes I do! Thanks!**


End file.
